Once Upon a Time in Seoul
by Aya-dono
Summary: The morning after the end of an international Go tournament is horrendously devoid of Go - but ripe with hangovers... Implications of AkiHika and others.


**A/N**: First ever drabble piece.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hikaru no Go.

**Warnings**: Implications of BL, alcohol

**Pairings**: Never outright stated but_ heavily implied_ - AkiHika, IsumiWayaLePing

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon A Time In Seoul<strong>

* * *

><p>Ko Yeong-ha was going to kill him. Them. Yes, preferably <em>them <em>- less witnesses, more satisfaction. He'd keep Su-yeong alive, he was still useful and Yeong-ha enjoyed spending time with him, but the others could go. Bloodily. He cast a look over to the couch - Shindou would be first.

The little bastard didn't even look repentant.

"Su-yeong," Yeong-ha began, shaking his younger friend into the wonderfully painful world of consciousness. "Su-yeong. Wake up and tell Shindou I'm going to kill him."

Su-yeong bat his hand away sleepily, rolling over and straight into Ogata Seiji's chest. When the older man did nothing more than throw an arm around the boy without opening his eyes, and both looked ready to slip off back into dreamland together, Yeong-ha pulled him away and began to shake him more violently. "Hey! Tell Shindou I'm going to kill him!"

"Make Yoo translate," Su-yeong slurred back.

"Yoo quit last night," Yeong-ha growled. "Remember? After you decided he was lonely and tried to get the taxi driver to sleep with him?"

"Not really," Su-yeong admitted, grudgingly regaining full use of his mental facilities. Opening dark eyes, he cast a surprised look around the hotel suite around them. "Why...is everyone in our room?"

"Because it's not your room, it's _mine_," Touya Akira bit out from his half-collapsed position on the sofa. Shindou was draped over him, smiling blissfully in his slumber. Yeong-ha - purely on vindictive instinct - tossed a paper cup in their general direction with a menacing scowl.

"God, will all of you just _shut up_?" Ogata griped from Yeong-ha's left. "Hong, keep a leash on your bitch's mouth! His shrill voice is making my head pound!"

The Japanese pro picked himself up off of the floor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes hazily, he frowned at Ashiwara - who was clear across the room, propped up against the TV with, for whatever reason, a fedora on. Ashiwara stood, only to go down again and end up slouched against the wall closest to the bathroom, where everyone could hear Saeki making his offerings to the porcelain gods. "What the hell are you wearing?" Ogata stared straight at the hat.

"At least he's wearing clothes this time," Shindou said dully, not even bothering to move from his position on top of Touya. "Remember that time in Nagoya?"

"No one wanted to remember that time in Nagoya, you sonuvabitch," Ogata hissed.

Saeki stumbled out of the bathroom, slumping down next to Ashiwara with a sigh. "I found Isumi-kun. He's with Waya-kun and Waya-kun in the bathtub."

"There's only one Waya, Saeki-san," Touya proclaimed tiredly.

"I think he means Le Ping," Ashiwara offered.

Hikaru chuckled, "Isumi, you _dog_."

"Shindou! Stop jumping to assumptions!" Waya shouted from the bathroom. There was an immediate rejoinder in Mandarin Chinese courtesy of Le Ping, but nothing except a dull groan from Isumi. The older boy not only had a throbbing headache thanks to his vicious hangover, but he'd also slept in the most awkward position - "Waya! Watch where you're putting your hand!"

"...wow, Isumi. What happened to your clothes?" was the only response.

"You can't come out unless you're clothed!" Touya snapped instantly, eyeing the open bathroom door with a dark look. When no one emerged from the bathroom, Saeki leaned over and slowly closed the door.

"_Nagoya_~" Shindou chimed mischievously.

"Shindou, I'm going to kill you!" Yeong-ha swore again, seconded by Ogata only a moment later.

Ashiwara groaned, "Why does every international tournament end like this?"

Su-yeong looked towards Shindou's collapsed form. All he could remember currently was that karaoke bar and copious amounts of alcohol...a taxi ride...the hotel room...Ogata's sock puppet show...wait, _what_?

"First rule of post-tournament parties," Saeki started grudgingly, handing the paling Korean pro a cup of orange juice. "Block out everything that you can remember from the previous night."

"...I suppose I'll remember this vomit stain fondly," Ashiwara stated dryly, eyes on a discolored patch on the floor.

Shindou cackled, "Seoul is so awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You don't want to know what happened in Nagoya. XD

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
